Burned
by danakate
Summary: QuiGon and ObiWan have a talk about lightsabers, the Jedi Code, and being a Jedi during the early years of their training together.


Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have a talk about lightsabers, the Jedi Code, and being a Jedi during the early years of their training together.   
Category: General   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: This story is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of George Lucas, LucasFilm, or any other party affiliated with the Star Wars universe. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and not intended for profit. I don't own them, I'm just playing with them for a while... 

Inspired by this image: http://images.amazon.com/images/P/0345443004.01.LZZZZZZZ.jpg 

** 

Burned  
by danakate (danakate@danakate.com) 

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn paused outside the quarters he shared with his apprentice. Narrowing his concentration for a moment, he was unsurprised to feel the presence of fourteen year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi somewhere behind the doors. He smiled slightly and wondered if the boy would be waiting in the common room, a barely restrained look of eagerness on his face, hoping the pair had a mission. Qui-Gon carefully made his face expressionless as he walked through the door. 

The door swished behind Qui-Gon, a puff of air ruffling the edges of his Jedi robe. Quickly scanning the room, a slightly quizzical look crossed his features. His Padawan was not waiting for him. Unusual. He made his way across the room toward the living quarters, his boots softly falling on the thin carpeting. He approached his apprentice's open door quietly, not wanting to disturb the boy if he were in the midst of some project or assignment. 

Leaning against the door frame, the Master regarded the Padawan. Sitting on the sleep couch, Obi-Wan Kenobi stared not out the window he was leaning against, but at the hand that rested palm-side up on his lap. The evening's last rays of sunlight filtered into the room, painting it in hues of red, orange, yellow, and purple. From his vantage point, Qui-Gon could see nothing significant that would capture Obi-Wan's attention so completely. But then he noticed the boy's fingertips, but they were not colored red from the gentle rays of the waning sun. 

Obi-Wan turned and met his Master's gaze. He could see the unspoken question in Qui-Gon's eyes. He smiled slightly and returned to his silent contemplation, an invitation for Qui-Gon to enter. He waited until Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the sleep couch before extending his right hand out for his Master to see, his eyes still staring at his fingertips. 

Qui-Gon gently held the hand in his palm, examining without touching. 

"What happened?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Smiling inwardly, Qui-Gon watched his apprentice duck his head slightly in mild embarassment. 

"I was in the obstacle room practising basic lightsaber maneuvers," Obi-Wan began. "I landed awkwardly on one of the beams, losing my lightsaber while regaining my balance, but I stopped its fall before it hit the ground. Unfortunately, I misjudged the distance when calling it back to my hand and before I could correct the mistake..." 

Obi-Wan trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his injured hand. 

"I am at least glad you remembered to reduce the power level of your lightsaber," Qui-Gon remarked. 

"So am I," the boy replied, a smirk on his face. 

"Why didn't you go to the Healers?" 

Low-powered lightsabers, while not causing serious wounds, still produced a painful burn. Qui-Gon was curious why Obi-Wan chose not to be treated. 

Obi-Wan sat back and sighed, staring out of his window. 

"Sometimes I wonder why the Jedi chose a weapon as simple, elegant, yet ultimately deadly as the lightsaber. We are keepers of justice and peace throughout the galaxy, yet we protect with weapons meant to kill, or at least seriously maim, another being...or even ourselves." 

"A Jedi only fights as a last resort, remember," Qui-Gon replied, pausing for a moment. "We do not wield our lightsabers for amusement. Behind each time we display our skill with its power lies an imporant reason or circumstance for its use." 

Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan returned to staring at his burned fingers, cradled once more on his lap. 

"Master, were you ever afraid of the lightsaber?" 

Qui-Gon's brow creased in confusion at the switch in topic. 

"Afraid?" he asked, head tilting slightly in inquiry. 

"I am," Obi-Wan replied quickly and looking away. 

Sensing a feeling of shame coming from the young apprentice, Qui-Gon leaned forward and grasped Obi-Wan's hand, careful not to touch the sensitive fingertips. 

"A perfectly understandable feeling, Obi-Wan," he said, careful to keep his voice neutral. He needed Obi-Wan to understand there was nothing to be ashamed of and that he, as his Master and friend, was not disappointed in any way. He waited for Obi-Wan to look at him before continuing. 

"That you feel fear of the power of the lightsaber shows you respect it," Qui-Gon began. "It would be foolish to think otherwise." 

At Obi-Wan's bewildered look, Qui-Gon smiled gently. 

"And yes, I was once afraid of the lightsaber. In fact, I suffered an injury much like yours, as well. I think all Jedi do. Think of it as a rite of passage." 

"But, Master, I'm confused. The Code states 'There is no emotion; only peace.' How can we follow that if we fear the method we use to keep order?" 

"The Jedi Code is a guideline...a goal toward which we strive. Emotions are a natural part of life that affects most beings in the galaxy. Jedi are also fallible beings, Obi-Wan, don't ever forget that. The Code reflects what the Jedi ethic means. It reflects how we mold ourselves so that we may help others. Yes, we feel emotion, but rather than let those emotions rule us, we control them by redirecting those energies in a positive manner, thereby creating peace." 

Realization dawned in Obi-Wan's eyes and Qui-Gon could not help smiling. 

"So, I should take my fear and turn it to something else? Perhaps...learning more skill to better handle the lightsaber?" 

"If that is how you wish to handle the situation, yes," Qui-Gon replied. "Lightsaber skill is certainly an honorable trait." 

"And it will help ensure I am less of a danger to myself," Obi-Wan remarked. 

Qui-Gon smiled at the boy, glad he had been able to help relieve his apprentice's anxiety. His expression soon turned serious as he gently reached out and covered Obi-Wan's smaller hand. Closing his eyes, he gathered the Force around him and directed it at the small fingers between his hands. He imagined the Force as a white light pulsing between Master and Apprentice, their life forces touching for a brief moment. 

Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan's fingertips. The little healing he knew was enough to erase the angry red spots, leaving smooth skin behind. And looking into Obi-Wan's eyes, he could see more than just the pain had eased in the process. 

The end 

* * *

Created:  
2002-04-22  
Revision History:  
2002-04-23  
©2002 Jennifer Kahng 


End file.
